The Find Of A Lifetime
by Sentinel Lone Wolf
Summary: "There must be a beginning of any great matter, but the continuing unto the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory." - Sir Francis Drake
1. When Worlds Collide

Prologue: When Worlds Collide.

Just another day at Beacon Academy for Team RWBY, well, as ordinary as can be for a school that teaches kids to kill monsters. Weiss was studying for a test in Grimm Studies, Ruby was working alongside her, Yang was… well Yang, and Blake? Blake had started a new book series that was surprisingly NOT in the "Ninjas of Love" area. Being as much a fan of books as Blake was, Ruby was, naturally, curious.

"What's that?" Ruby asked curiously.

Blake replied with a shrug, "Something I found in the library recently. The librarian had never seen this before, so I offered to take it."

"Well, what's it called?"

"Uncharted."

Weiss, being Weiss, scoffed, "What an unoriginal name for a book."

Blake took offense at that, "It's not as unoriginal as you think. Besides, I just started, so I don't know anything about the story just yet."

Yang became curious at that, "Why didn't you start that earlier?"

Blake blushed at that, "I was… busy with another book. Anyway, I think all of us should read it."

Ruby beamed at that, "Ooh! A team building exercise! I'm in! Come on Weiss, it could be fun!"

"Yeah, Rubes is right. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Yang agreed.

As if by chance, a strange vortex sucked them into the book and in less than a second, they were gone.

When the team woke up, they were on a coast that they couldn't recognize. A coast with a single man nearby, talking into a Scroll-like device.

The unknown could be seen with a white t-shirt, jeans, boots, and a leather gun holster. When he turned around, the team could see his face, brown eyes, stubble and black hair. "Listen, I'm going to make good on this deal, trust me!"

From the tone of the call, he was trying to convince someone to buy something. "Thank you! You aren't going to regret this."

He hung up, doing victory motions in the open. The girls had decided that enough was enough, so Ruby decided to go first.

"Excuse me! Who are you?" Ruby asked curiously. The sudden question startled the man.

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that!" Noticing how out of place the girls seemed, he said, "Quick question, what are kids like you doing on the shores of Nicaragua?"

That threw Team RWBY for a loop. Nicaragua? Was that a new kingdom or something? Before they could ask, the man shook his head. "Never mind, who are you?"

"Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you!"

"Weiss Schnee."

"I'm Blake Belladonna."

"Didn't we ask that first?" Yang questioned, receiving an elbow jab a second later, "OW! Oh! Uh… Yang Xiao Long."

With a smile, the man said, "Well girls, my name is Nathan Drake."


	2. A Reporter, A Coffin

Chapter 1: A Reporter, A Coffin and A Road to Adventure

Two weeks had passed since then. Nathan, or Nate as he preferred, listened to their story and the history of Remnant and Team RWBY did the same for Earth. They had also met Nate's oldest friend, Victor Sullivan, and learned of what the two did: treasure hunting. Ruby was intrigued in something other than weapons for the first time, having stayed up most nights learning about the many cultures and legends of Earth, Blake learned her gift for reading just about anything helped when it came to translation, Yang had become the foremost fighter and ear to the ground for the group and Weiss was essentially the procurement specialist, getting the weapons and equipment, in addition to learning about the most dangerous people in the criminal underworld. Nate and Sully were surprised at how fast they picked everything up, especially two weeks before Nate went to Panama to find the coffin of Sir Francis Drake. Team RWBY learned of Nate's theory from him, how Drake faked his death and went on a search for something big, and were willing to assist in any way possible. As such, he told them to stay on Sully's plane and wait.

"I can't believe we're stuck here! I'd have preferred to have been on the boat!" Yang was unusually whiny today, sporting her new look of combat boots, jeans, fingerless gloves, a yellow t-shirt, and a drop holster with a Desert-5 in it. She had temporarily put her hair in a ponytail, for Sully's sake.

"Now calm down, darlin'. I'm sure Nate had a good reason for this." Sully attempted to calm Yang. Sully was wearing his usual attire of a blue Hawaiian button-down and khakis, alongside dress shoes and his holster with his Wes .44.

"He's got a point sis, besides what are you worried about?" Ruby was helping Sully in calming her sister. Her usual combat outfit was replaced by a red short-sleeve shirt, torn jeans, boots and a shoulder holster similar to Nate's, holding a 92fs 9mm. Her cloak never left her shoulders most of the time, but as of two weeks ago it was put into safekeeping. Ruby only pulls it out to sleep with now.

Blake and Weiss have had outfit changes as well. Blake's new outfit consists of a black sleeveless shirt, baggy khakis, cowboy boots, baseball cap and a belt holster with a Para .45 inside. Weiss changed to a light blue button-up shirt, skinny jeans, tennis shoes, her white bolero jacket and a white leg holster holding a Raffica.

"I just want to see a mummy! Is that too much to ask for?!" And we get to the heart of the argument with Yang's statement.

Fortunately, the argument is forgotten as Nate's voice comes over the radio. " _Sully? We have a problem, get over here."_ This startles everyone but Sully as he starts the plane.

"Dammit Nate, you and your antics are giving me grey hair." Sully grumbles.

"Finally! Some action!" Yang yells.

It takes the plane a few minutes to get to the ship's location. At that time the ship is almost destroyed when Nate and a person the team does not recognize jump off the boat. Sullivan opens the door, saying, "I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?"

"Ah, I had everything under control until they blew up the boat." Nate says with a laugh, then he turns to the girl that jumped off with him, "You okay?"

"Nothing that years of therapy won't fix." She says, carrying a video camera. Sully pulls her into the boat.

"Well, if it isn't the beautiful and talented Elena Fisher!"

"Flattery will get you screen time."

"Eh, I'm more of a behind the scenes kinda guy. Victor Sullivan." Sully then kisses her on the hand as Elena notices the girls.

"And I take it you work with them?" She questions.

Ruby is the first to answer, "Yes we do. I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long, Rubbles' half-sister."

"Weiss Schnee, a pleasure to meet you."

"Blake Belladonna, sorry to be rude, but maybe we should leave before we attract more attention."

"That sounds good." Elena agrees.

As the plane flies through the air, Ruby, Nate and Sully are in the cockpit talking. "So what did you find?" Ruby asks.

"A little gift from Sir Francis!" Nate says as he produces a small book.

"Hoho, so you found the coffin?" Sully says as he sees the book, "Wait a minute, is this what I think it is?"

"Haha, Drake's lost diary! He faked his death, just like I said!" Nate says with a smile, "He was onto something big."

"Let's keep it in the group alright? Yang's gonna love this." Ruby states with a smile.

Elena turns around and hands Nate his PM, "Thanks for the loan, Mr. Drake. I think I earned a look at that diary when we land." At that, Ruby, Nate and Sully all look at each other and Nate shakes his head in an 'I dunno' fashion.

Back at the marina that the plane took off near, the group, minus Elena, is on Sully's boat with Nate going into a long winded explanation about Drake's escapades and the possibility of a cover up, until Sully says, "Nate, enough with the explanation and just cut to the chase, will ya?"

"A man only interested in the climax. You must be a real hit with the ladies, no offense girls." Nate replies apologetically.

While the girls say stuff similar to 'none taken,' Sully answers, "Never had any complaints."

"Alright, I'll get to the good part, just for you." Nate said as he flipped the diary pages to what he wanted to show: the path to El Dorado. The girls all gasped and Sully chuckled, "El goddamn Dorado."

"He was onto something big alright." Nate stated confidently.

"Does it say anything else?" Ruby asked as she picked up the diary.

"Unfortunately, no." Nate said, taking the diary back, "Last page was torn out." He turns the diary towards the group, "Guys, this is it. This is finally it!"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Nate, but we have a problem." Blake said with a concerned look to the side. Everyone followed her gaze to Elena pacing outside the boat.

"Blake, the girl can hold her own. You shoulda seen her!"

"Yes, but Elena and her show are going to give us enemies we don't want, did you think about that? We need to let her go."

Nate gives an exasperated sigh, "You're a real Samaritan, Blake."

"I understand how you feel, but you know I'm right."

The crew started up the boat and got ready for anything, and as that was happening Ruby asked Nate, "What do you hope to find there?"

"I don't know, but then again, what's the worst that could happen?"


End file.
